


Carmentopia

by idontfreakingknowalright



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontfreakingknowalright/pseuds/idontfreakingknowalright
Summary: Carmen wakes up in a seemingly perfect world but as always things aren't quite what they seem. Does she really want to stay or is this just an easy way out?
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Carmentopia

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now but I never got round to writing it. It's heavily inspired by a tangled episode. I can't write at all sorry if this is bad.

Carmen's eyes fluttered open gently, her head poking out from under the sheets. She was at the opposite end of her bed for some reason and she had a pounding headache. Looking around she realised she was back at HQ except things felt... warmer? She couldn't quite describe it but it definitely felt different. 

Emerging slowly from the bed she noticed a small familiar figure opening the curtains.

"Jules?" Carmen mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Ah there she is!" Julia exclaimed in an unusually happy tone. "Good morning sleepy head."

Carmen looked her up and down suspiciously. "But... why are you _here_?"

Julia looked confused for a moment. "...I live here?"

Now it was Carmen's turn to be confused. Julia... living here? How long had she been asleep?

Julia ruffled Carmen's hair affectionately. "Wow you really are tired aren't you?" She chuckled. She gave Carmen a quick peck on the lips, making her flustered. Carmen's eyes widened as she spluttered, pulling back quickly.

"Jules! What are you doing?"

"Um... kissing my girlfriend?"

Before Carmen even had time to freak out Zack and Ivy walked in together in perfect sync. This was definitely new. 

"Good morning, Carm!" They both jeered, smiling broadly. They had said it in perfect sync as well. ' _Things are getting weirder by the minute._ ' Carmen thought to herself. 

"Oh and good morning to you as well, bro." Ivy grinned, doing finger guns for some reason. 

"Same to you, sis." Zack grinned too, doing finger guns back. 

Carmen was speechless. What on god's green earth had she woken up to? She was still recovering from her previous shock. Her head was spinning at even the idea of Julia being her girlfriend. 

"Looks like somebody didn't get much sleep." Julia whispered, pointing in Carmen's direction.

"Well when you're basically the head of ACME it does come with the cost of a healthy sleep schedule I guess." Ivy teased.

Carmen nearly choked. She was... the head of ACME? What about VILE? And Gray? Was he still mind wiped? Oh god.

"I'm the what?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Little miss forgetful this morning aren't we?" Julia giggled as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Don't you remember, babe? Chief _finally_ listened to me about you being a good guy, we made a truce and with a little bit of team work, we took down VILE. She made you her second in command after realising what an asset you were to the team."

Carmen let it sink in. It all oddly made sense, even if she had no recollection of it. 

"Oh and don't forget how you two hit it off, fell _madly_ in love and, as Carmen once said 'stole each other's hearts.'" Ivy swooned, sprawling herself across Carmen's bed dramatically.

Carmen laughed nervously, "Ah yes I remember, guess I was just exhausted from... all that work." Maybe if she just played along she could eventually figure out what was going on and how to resolve it. 

"You're so silly sometimes." Julia laughed, kissing Carmen's cheek. Her face flushed again. She was never going to get used to that. 

Zack's stomach growled. "I'm starving!"

At least some things never changed. 

"Let's go get breakfast then." Ivy laughed, slapping her brother's head lightly.

Julia pulled Carmen up from the bed by her hands and they all followed suit to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of self indulgent because this is how I theorised the show would end (I'm aware it's an unrealistic expectation leave me alone) 
> 
> I have no idea where I'm going with this I know the basic storyline and how I want the next chapter to go but after that... we'll see.
> 
> Side note: idk if I made it clear through the writing because I'm an idiot but Zack and Ivy are ACME agents in this.


End file.
